The Silent Song
by Shinonome Kagura
Summary: Set seven years after the Shaman Fight, with Asakura Hao as Shaman King. Prayers, a song, and a human with three days left to live. Hao will watch over her until her soul returns to the Great Spirit once more. HaoxOC; not quite romance though. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Do not read this expecting anything but simplicity; do not read this with thousands of questions and doubts in your mind. If you think deeper and further than you should, then you will not understand this story, nor will you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**

**The Song**

As the Shaman King, there was nothing Asakura Hao did not know. He knew when someone cried; he knew when someone, somewhere, was suffering. He knew when people prayed for a better life; he could hear them, even when the words were not spoken aloud.

Therefore this almighty being wasn't surprised when, on one peaceful night, he heard a beautiful song. It contained no words, but the melody was soft and lilting, and the voice that sung it pleasant and soothing. The brunette chose to close his eyes, and allowed his entire being to be immersed by the foreign tune.

Almost immediately, he understood – who she was, where she lived, and what she wanted – he knew, just by listening.

Really, Hao thought as he bit back a chuckle, he had honestly believed that only his foolish twin and his band of merrymakers cherished this kind of ambition. The plea for power to change the world came aplenty after he had became Shaman King; Hao had heard them all, and had watched those tiny humans struggle, but few, if any at all, stood up again to fight after they had fallen.

He had shook his head, and sighed at their naïveté and their weak, wavering wills; the price for power is indeed a hefty sum, and these foolish humans had belittled it, and became overwhelmed by it.

The only people he had seen relentlessly trying were those whom he had met in the Shaman Fight, those who had once been his comrades who had fought believing in him, and those who had been his enemies, who had tried to bring him down for his evil deeds.

And then, there was this human girl.

A girl who couldn't talk, a girl whose life would end in less than three days. He could feel the call of her soul; after all, everything that exists starts and ends with the Great Spirit, and he was one with the Great Spirit.

And yet she was still praying, he mused, his gaze softening considerably as he looked up at the pale orb hanging in the sky, amidst its twinkling companions, praying despite knowing that there was nothing more she could do but quietly await her death.

The old him would have scorned this kind of persistence. But he was no longer the same as he had been seven years ago. As Shaman King, he wouldn't, _couldn't, _scorn this girl.

Not when she sang so earnestly from the bottom of her heart.

Tearing his gaze from the midnight sky, Hao stood up from the thick tree branch he was perched on, and turned away from the graveyard scenery to face the city, where she lived.

He didn't particularly like the bustle of the streets, or the offending bright lights that littered every nook and cranny of Tokyo, and would usually stay clear unless he was headed for the Funbari Onsen, but tonight, it wouldn't hurt to pass through the busy city to visit someone who didn't have much time left.

It also wouldn't hurt to make sure that when she really had to go, she would return to the Great Spirit, _to him,_ without regrets.

* * *

**What would the world look like from Hao's perspective now that he is Shaman King? What is Hao like, and how do I portray him as Shaman King? Just thinking about all these makes me so eager to write something, and that is why this fanfiction came into existence.**

**Truth be told, I haven't even given the girl a name. I have no clue how she's going to be like, and I have written her without the usual worry about whether or not she's a Mary-Sue. **

**This is my take on Hao seven years after the Shaman Fight, my take on this OC at its most honest stage. No pre-planning, no rephrasing of any sentence; just spell check.**

**Enjoy and hang around for the next chapter, or hate it and scream for death of this fanfiction if you must.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not read this expecting anything but simplicity; do not read this with thousands of questions and doubts in your mind. If you think deeper and further than you should, then you will not understand this story, nor will you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**Happiness**

There she was, all curled up in the darkest, coldest corner of her cozy little room, her eyes closed, her head resting lightly against a wall as she napped. What an awkward position to be sleeping in, Hao thought, edging closer to the large glass window that exposed much of her bare room, why didn't she use the bed instead? He simply could not understand.

He halted midway in his steps, and watched her quietly. She was an ordinary girl, plain, pale and stick thin, so thin that it felt to Hao like she would break if he so much reached out to touch her.

She had none of the beauty those heavily powdered girls in town had, none of their energy, none of their smiles. She was sick, frail, and weary, and yet, Hao knew that she was happier than any of those women who claimed to be enjoying themselves as they strolled down the streets, burdened with brands and riches that this girl did not possess.

The song that had drawn him to her was soft; yet, it continued to resound within Hao. He could hear it still, and he knew that she would keep singing until it was time to go.

There was no way she could do anything to make the world a better place, not when she was in this state. Her wish would have to go unfulfilled, and Hao sighed almost regretfully at that mere thought, but as long as she could still sing… as long as she could still sing…

Hao ducked quietly behind a tall oak tree nearby when the door to the girl's room opened. Light flooded into the room, only momentarily dimmed when a woman with the same chestnut colored hair as the girl walked in, and squatted down next to the sleeping child.

He could feel her sorrow as she whispered lovingly into her daughter's ear, as she lifted her small figure up almost too easily, and carried her to the bed. The song suddenly became louder, clearer; Hao could hear her better in his heart now as he continued to watch the tired, weeping mother tuck her daughter to bed.

Yes, she was happy all right, he told himself, a hint of a smile ghosting his lips as he lifted a hand and placed it gently on his own chest, happy in spite of the little time she knew she had left, in spite of the ache that wrecked her body ruthlessly.

That alone was enough.

Hao allowed his knees to give way as he turned away from the quaint little home, and he sank onto the grassy land, hidden behind the oak tree as he sat down on the earth with a dull thud, his right hand still resting lightly against his gently heaving chest. His expression was unreadable as he lowered his head and allowed his long hair to hide his eyes.

_That emotion alone…should be enough, for now._

The night passed; she was now down to two days.

_

* * *

_

**Like the previous chapter, this was written without any planning; whatever came to mind, I typed it out. I'm starting to get used to, and even like, this method of writing. It's just so easy to get something written for once.**

**Again, if you liked it, then hang around for more; if you hated it, well, I'm sorry to hear that. **

**I will probably be back with the third chapter by tomorrow, if you're still interested. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not read this expecting anything but simplicity; do not read this with thousands of questions and doubts in your mind. If you think deeper and further than you should, then you will not understand this story, nor will you enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Fear**

He found himself under the same oak tree on the second night. She was sitting in front of her desk this time, with all lights turned off, staring at her lap with a glazed look in her eyes. She looked more tired, and frailer than she had been yesterday. As he moved closer to the window, Hao could see the dark color encircling her heavy-lidded eyes.

Her song had not stopped since the previous night, and it was steadily becoming softer, just as she was becoming weaker. Yet tonight, it sounded a little different. There was another kind of emotion mingled in her song of hope and happiness, an emotion that felt, to Hao, like fear.

It was bitter, it rejected her impending death, it screamed for help. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave the world, a place she had grown accustomed to, even as she suffered. She wasn't yet ready, and Hao knew, for the Great Spirit was responding to her doleful pleas; the Great Spirit was weeping along with her.

Barely noticing what his body was doing, Hao moved with no hesitation until he stood before the large glass panel. The girl did not seem to have noticed him, but he called out to her.

_I'm here, _he told her silently, staring intently through the window, willing her to turn, _to talk to you if you need company._

She looked up then, and when he smiled at her, the tears, which were brimming in her eyes, overflowed, and trickled down her pale face. Fear overwhelmed her entire being, and the song resonating in both their hearts amplified tenfold. She buried her head in her hands then, both in shame and in apology at her breakdown.

It was an ugly emotion, one that stripped its bearer of all facades, and Hao felt like cringing when her plea for survival masked out every other whispers in his heart, whispers belonging to other humans who were also praying for something, or someone. She wanted so badly to live, but not even Hao could help her.

At least she was being honest, he thought, reaching out and placing a palm on the glass; at least she does value her life. _Someone like her deserved to live, and live longer than all humanity._

But that would be painful, he reasoned as she looked at him, teary-eyed and flushed through her fingers before timidly reaching out the put her own palm against the glass, so that their hands matched, it would be painful, because not only would she have to suffer from her disease for a long time, the people who loved her would also have to share her burden, and cry with her for a long time.

It would be better to leave, she knew that, and that was why she sang at first. But it was hard to sit and wait for the unknown, and her patience gradually led her to feel a more human emotion, one that led many humans astray, one that distorted her beautiful song.

But she seemed to have accepted it, Hao thought as the whispers returned and her song gradually quietened down. She was smiling again, albeit somewhat forced, but still smiling, and slowly preparing herself for the break of dawn, which would signify her last day in this world.

* * *

**Second last chapter will be up by tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not read this expecting anything but simplicity; do not read this with thousands of questions and doubts in your mind. If you think deeper and further than you should, then you will not understand this story, nor will you enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Ease**

The days always seem to pass quickly, as though eager to throw the world into darkness as soon as it could. It was her last day; or rather, her last few hours, for it was already sunset. Hao was watching her once more from under the oak tree.

She spent the day as she always did, as though it was just another day, resting in her room, chatting with her parents, watching her siblings when they came into her room to play with her, but she knew, without a doubt, that the end was near.

Time waited for no man, and the sky darkened steadily. The melody was getting weaker, and softer, and Hao could barely hear it now. He tilted his head up towards the sky and frowned slightly, trying to concentrate; yes, she was still singing, but her strength was running out. The moment she drifts into a slumber will be the moment she draws her last breath. It was going to be painless, but she will have to prepare herself, nevertheless.

Hao waited until the sky was clear, until every star shone alongside the moon before he treaded quietly towards that huge glass panel again. She noticed him immediately this time, and sat up from her bed, eyes wide with wonder. And when he smiled at her, like he had last night, she understood. He had come to comfort her before she departs.

She mustered all the courage she had, and beamed back; her song wavered. Hao half-expected her to plead for her own life again, as she had done before, but the unpleasant jolt that disrupted the fluid melody lasted for only an instant. She had managed, however barely, to curb her own selfishness, swallow her own sadness, and transform it into a pleasing song that will keep playing until she dies.

_Now, sleep, _Hao told her wordlessly, never breaking his eye contact with her, _sleep, and let your pain go._

She obeyed after a lingering glance at the door, and slipped into her bed, under her covers. She lay there, for a long time, but he knew she wasn't asleep. She was waiting for someone. Hao retreated back into the shadows of the big oak, and waited together with her.

It wasn't long before her mother came in to check on her, and she welcomed the adult with outstretched arms, mutedly asking to be embraced. The woman complied, and knelt down next to the bed before leaning down to hold her daughter in her arms.

Amidst the weakening melody, Hao could hear her last request quite clearly: _stay with me._

It was directed at her mother, who seemed to have understood when her daughter clung onto her hand after they broke apart, and she sat down, assuring the girl that she would be by her side until she fell into deep slumber. Satisfied, she finally allowed herself to rest.

The melody that had been constantly resounding within Hao now faded into nothingness, and a different kind of sadness engulfed him. Her body had gone limp, and her thin hand slipped from her mother's warm, healthy one.

Hao watched as the girl's mother tried to shake her daughter awake, as her tears fell onto the lifeless body. She won't wake up again, he thought, somewhat apologetically as he placed a hand over his chest, because her soul now rested within the Great Spirit.

_Take comfort, _he willed silently as the woman's cries filled the air, _she is now safe, and free from all pain._

And without another look back, Hao slowly made his way out of the estate.

* * *

**Final chapter will be up either later today, or tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not read this expecting anything but simplicity; do not read this with thousands of questions and doubts in your mind. If you think deeper and further than you should, then you will not understand this story, nor will you enjoy it.

* * *

**

**To Live**

His aimless wandering led him to the En Inn, probably the liveliest home around at this time of the night; the lights were glaring, and laughter rang from within. Hao flinched when there came a strangled yell, followed by the sound of breaking china, and then a quick shove of responsibility as to who did it… He almost chuckled aloud.

For it was strange, he thought as he stood at the gates, wondering if he should enter, that a family could be having fun right here when someone a few blocks down had just passed away. The world waits for no one, and it just continues to revolve…

The gate was pushed open before he knew it, and Hao found himself staring at his twin brother, who was smiling, a mildly amused expression on his face.

"If you need to talk, we can do it right here, you know," Asakura Yoh said cheerfully, shutting the gate behind him, "unless you want to come in and celebrate the En Inn's first successful business month with the rest of them."

He beckoned inside, where someone, judging from the harsh, unruly vocal, unmistakably Hao's nephew Hana, was having a shouting match with the Taos' offspring.

He still refused to say anything as he turned away from the Inn, and his younger brother, to look up at the sky. Yoh studied him intently, waiting patiently, for he knew that there was something Hao wanted to say.

They stood in silence for a long time, Hao staring at the stars, Yoh looking at his brother with an unreadable expression on his face, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Both were oblivious to the shouting and laughter emitting from the En Inn, and the calls of the birds that hunt at night.

"Aren't you glad you didn't kill us all then?" Yoh asked suddenly, feeling somewhat cheeky, and Hao tore his gaze from the sky to glance at his twin, "Because if you had, none of us would have been given the chance to try and make the world a better place."

"Don't push your luck," Hao retorted, biting back a smirk, "the world is still far from ideal."

Yoh only chuckled at his brother's snappy comment, knowing that he meant no harm. Neither said anymore, but Hao could hear a tingling sound, a thought, resonating from Yoh.

_But there are people trying hard, people who won't give up, until they can no longer do anything but die away._

Until they can no longer do anything, but die away.

Hao glanced back at the lonely street he had strolled down from. Of course Yoh was right. It was only because of people who tried hard, even if they were weak-willed, even if they kept failing, even if there was only so much they could do…

It was only because they lived, that they had a chance to change the world. And even if, at the end, they didn't manage to do anything, they tried their hardest to live and do good.

_So you see, _Hao thought, reliving the gentle melody in his mind as he accepted Yoh's offer to sit down on the earth, outside the Inn, to admire the stars, _you didn't live in vain._

_If it is of any comfort to you, you didn't live in vain.

* * *

_

**END**


End file.
